A Better Tomorrow
by ClayAir313
Summary: The Streets have ended and so has a relationship, leaving a broken boy behind. With a new girl in the lives of the MSA crew, could things be looking brighter for the boy in question? Love is always just a bit complicated. Can they survive it? Moose/OC
1. Here I Come

**Hey you guys. You know that I said that I've been a bit distracted lately and ideas keep popping into my mind. New ideas that have nothing to do with stories that I am writing at the time. Thus, I write new stories and get sidetracked. I'd like to say that this is one of those stories that dragged me away. It's set after Step Up 2. You'll understand a bit more about the character in later chapters, but this is just an introduction scene. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Here I Come**

* * *

Whatever the name of this club was, it was exactly what I needed. Dancing. Ah, the love of my life. If I could marry it, nothing would stop me. The beat running through the club was absolutely wonderful and all of the people? It was completely packed. I shoved my way through the crowds, trying to get a look at the, shall I say, main attraction.

A guy and a girl dancing. Go figure. It was actually a pretty intense battle, it seemed. They both got in the other's face and right in the personal bubble. She heard people cheering and 'ooo'ing from all around her, she not being the only one content with watching the pair dance. With a final move and a particularly loud call from the DJ, the girl was surrounded by everyone that had been forming the circle. The guy stayed with her smiling and joking as the crowd began to dance again. I looked around, not really sure what to do next. My eyes finally caught something interesting. A guy was looking around, calling out people as they walked by to battle him. Ooo, I can't resist challenges.

At seeing me approach, he scoffed. I raised my eyebrows, giving him a disbelieving look. He did _not_ just doubt me. Within minutes, he was pissed off. It was quite obvious the way he was ignoring my dancing while he tried to coax the crowd to favor him. Pulling a final move, the crowd shouted and surged forward, dancing around me and clapping and pushing the loser away. After a few minutes of moving around with the crowd, I slipped away to leave. I felt eyes staring at me as I pushed through the door and out into the Baltimore air. Here I come.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this little part. I hope that I'll be able to update all of my stories. Reviews would be appreciated, as always. The next chapter will be up in a few minutes. Love always.**


	2. The Third and the First

**Thanks again. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a lot longer than the first. So... Yeah. **

* * *

**The Third and the First**

* * *

I was the new girl. Alyssa Juliet Morrow is my name. I moved around my whole life with my mom, seeing that my dad died, until my grandmother didn't think she was fit to be my mother. I completely agreed. Within a few weeks, I moved into my Grand Delilah's place. She doesn't like being called grandmother or grandma. Grand Delilah isn't old at all. She had my mother at a young age, as did my mother with me. Wonderful. Delilah and I had always been as close as sisters despite the fact that she's my grandmother. Weird, but I loved it.

Taking a deep breath and encouraging words from Delilah, I moved myself out the door and through the streets the next morning. School. Not just any school, but MSA. The Maryland School of the Arts. I had been accepted due to a recommendation from an old arts school I used to go to. MSA immediately accepted me. Of course, I wouldn't be dancing like I had at the club. By day I was a ballerina. By every other spare second of my time, I was a popper, locker, breaker. Whatever. And hey, the ballet helped with my overall balance and turns. Win win.

I stopped at the bottom of the steps to the school, looking up and letting out a sigh. Hesitantly, I let my feet lead me up the steps. A few people looked over at me, but I was generally ignored. It's not like I was trying to turn heads anyway. I was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with 'The Beatles' written across it in bold black letters, a black zip-up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, and black Chuck Taylor's. Not to mention a two rings, a few bangles, and a simple chain with a star hanging from it on my neck. No make-up was on my face and my curly brown hair was pulled into a simple ponytail. See, no show-stopping at all. The few actual academic courses in my morning passed quickly and settled into lunch.

Stepping from the doors of the school and into the small lunch courtyard, I couldn't help that my slightly confident attitude slunk to a 0. I was fine with no friends in classes because I focused on the work, but lunch? I was completely alone. With a small sigh, I walked up the step… seat things and sat down on the concrete. I looked down at my 'food', wrinkling my nose and picking up just about the only edible thing I had: an apple. Personally, I like apples so it was no big deal. Taking a small bite, I heard a cleared throat in front of me and to the right. Looking over, there was a couple standing there. Oops, their spot. My feet moved me up two more blocks and over before I sat down again. I let out a sigh as I heard another throat clear.

"Alright, alright. I'll move. I didn't know it was your spot. Honestly, I'll-"

"That's not our spot. Calm down," spoke a girl, laughter trickling out in her speech. I looked up, peering at the two people who stood before me. My eyes widened just a smidge.

"Hey, aren't you two from the-"

"Last night? Yeah. We saw your little battle there and may I say, damn. Nice moves," said the guy, smirking slighty. The girl elbowed him a little, frowning. He simply shrugged in return.

"You two as well," I replied, nodding my head to them. Just a little awkward silence.

"Well, I'm Andie. This is Chase, my boyfriend," the girl said, smiling a little bit at me.

"Alyssa. What's up?" I asked, a small smile of my own on my face. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Get up. You're coming to sit with us," he said, turning and waving his hand for us to follow.

I raised my eyebrows, giving Andie a look. She rolled her eyes, slapping the back of his head. Scowling as he turned, Chase glared at Andie. Grabbing my apple and leaving the tray, I followed them to two tables pushed together.

"Hey you guys, listen up. This is Alyssa and she's amazing," Chase announced, earning a laugh from a few people. I scanned through the bunch, smiling at them. There was a boy at one of the ends who looked a bit down. I couldn't help but wonder why. He looked up a little, the corners of his mouth raising a little before they sunk back down. Andie gave me a nudge, sending a look that she would explain later. Nothing I could do but nod to that.

"This is Smiles, Hair, Monster, Fly, Cable, Kido, and Moose," said Andie, pointing to each one of the people. I narrowed my eyes taking in their names and faces.

"I like your hair!" Kido exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. Her accent was pretty thick, but she was understandable.

"Thank you, I like your accent," I replied, nodding my head. She got a confused look on her face. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Wha' accent?" she asked, tilting her head a little. I was about to respond when Smiles cut me off.

"We're not doing this again," he complained, placing a hand over his eyes. One of my eyebrows raised, but I shrugged a took a seat by the edge of the table. Andie took the seat next to me and Chase next to her.

"Where you from, Lys?" asked Fly, a kind smile on her face. I pulled a face before answering.

"Well, one: I moved around a bit. California, Montana, Kentucky, Louisiana, Florida, Maine, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Virginia. Lots of places. I know," I replied, a chuckle added into the mix. "And second, I insist to call me either Beats, Beater, or B."

Moose looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Beats, Beater, or B?"

"Well, what kind of name is Moose?" I responded, raising my eyebrows challengingly.

"Ooo, she's got you there," laughed Andie, the rest of the table joining in. Moose rolled his eyes before facing me.

"I'm Robert Alexander the Third. Call me Moose," he said, mock-bowing. I raised my eyebrows before responding.

"Well then, Robert Alexander the Third. I'm Alyssa Morrow the First. Call me Beats, Beater, or B."

He let out a laugh, shaking his head and taking a bite of whatever food was on his plate. The whole table seemed a bit shocked at his talking for some reason, but it didn't really phase me. My phone began to scream out 'Touch the Sky' by Kanye West. I rolled my eyes, checking a test from my friend in California.

**From Diana:**

**Hey, grl! Wht u 2? Nw scool nice?**

I smiled, typing a quick response.

**From Alyssa:**

**E-tin lnch. Ttyl.**

Shoving the mobile back into my pocket, I looked up to see the group looking at me. "What?" I asked, squirming in my seat a little.

"Good song," spoke up Cable, the table agreeing and returning to normal conversation. I nodded my head for a moment before slipping my schedule out of my pocket and unfolding it. So I had a double period dance. Nice. The paper was pulled out of my hands and across the table by Moose who looked through it.

"Hey!" I protested, reaching across and pulling it back. He shot me a crooked grin before rolling his eyes.

"I have the same class. No worries," he said, taking another bite of food. I narrowed my eyes at him before finishing my apple off. Within the next couple of minutes, the table began to say its goodbyes. I threw the core to my apple into the trash before turning around, ramming into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered. I backed away and walked back over to the table, sitting on top of it and waiting for Moose to come back over. Yeah, it was him I smacked into. Andie and Chase, the only other people left, both said their goodbyes and walked back inside for their next classes.

"Ready?" Moose asked.

"Sure. What have I got to lose," I replied, shrugging my shoulders and walking to the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around. "What?"

"Wrong way," he laughed. I shot him a glare before stomping off toward the other door. "You don't know where you're going!"

I rolled my eyes before turning around. "Then lead the way, Moose."

Moose looped his arm through mine before a small smile spread on his face. "Let's get going then. Director Collins can get mad if you're late. You know you're-"

"Okay. I get it. Let's go," I interrupted. He rolled his eyes at me before leading me forward. Here goes for dance class.

* * *

**Okay. There you go. Comment and stuff. I promise within the next few chapters that I will explain why Moose is sad. Poor Moose. I've been planning this from the beginning of the brainstorming. Okay, you guys. Love. Bye.**


	3. Directions

**Hey guys. Here's chapter three. I'm working on four now and it might be up tomorrow or the day after. I've already got a project for school, so I'm not sure. **

**Even though this chapter has nothing to do with death or anything, I'd like to dedicate it to a friend of mine. He passed away on Wednesday night after a year long struggle with cancer. He was only 13. Without further ado, this is for Henry. **

* * *

**Directions**

* * *

I let out a groan as I sunk to the floor for a moment. Okay, I may have been in art schools before, but Blake was killer. Absolutely insane. He wanted everything perfect all of the time, even if we had just learned in minutes before. Blake called out to the class that we could leave and go home. Letting out a sigh of relief, I lifted myself from the floor, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. My arm ached from a fall I had had as I walked to my locker to grab a few things before turning to leave.

"Hey!" called Andie, walking over from her locker. I yawned and nodded, smiling lazily.

"Director Collins is a perfectionist. I'm in pain," I muttered, laughing a little bit. "I swear, he was trying to kill me."

"He's always like that," she explained, shrugging her shoulders. "Blake'll simmer down eventually. Where's Moose?"

"Oh. I just left. I didn't-"

"Hey. There you guys are," said his voice from behind me. I turned, smiling and waving with my pain-free arm.

"Sorry about just leaving. I need to go home and sleep," I replied, my hand moving to rub across the back of my neck.

"S'okay. It happens," he muttered, walking over to his locker. I raised my eyebrows, looking over at Andie. She let out a small sigh.

"Hey, let's all exchange numbers, 'kay?" she asked, trying to at least get us more upbeat. I 'mmhmmm'ed and took out my phone. Moose did the same as well as Andie. We basically passed them in a circle until we had our phones back.

"Well, I've got to head out. Walking home," I said, shrugging my shoulders and turning to head out again.

"Hey B?" called Moose. I turned, tilting my head a little to the side as he walked over and Andie when out the other doors.

"Yeah?" I pressed. He rolled his eyes, flinging his arm around my shoulder and leading my out the other doors. "What is it with you and changing my directions?"

"What is it with you with walking where you don't know where you're going?" he countered.

I raised my eyebrows, turning my head to look at him. "I was going out the other doors to-"

"Enter the lunch area," he ended, completely changing my sentence. I took a moment to scowl at the wall before letting out a sigh.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He nodded, letting his arm drop as he pulled open the door. I smiled at him and nodded my head before walking through. Turning to walk home, I heard him call my name again.

"Yes?" I replied, slight annoyance in my voice.

He looked a bit hurt for a moment but lifted up his shoulders. "Want a ride home?"

"Oh," I said lightly looking at the ground. "No… Really, I'll be fine walking home. I live a few blocks away."

Moose couldn't help rolling his eyes again as he walked over, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards a car.

"Hey! Let go of me," I grumbled, pulling my arm from his hand.

"Hello mom," he said through the window of the car, opening up the back door and pushing me forward. I turned to tell him no, but the look on his face stopped me. He only wanted to help, after all. It's not like he was doing anything bad. Moose was just trying to be a good friend. I got in the car, looking through the now closed door's window to see Moose smile before he got in the front.

"What's your address, sweetie?" his mom asked.

"It's North Howard Street. Just past the large parking lot," I explained. I didn't know the exact address, but that was good enough. She nodded in understanding before pulling out of the space and steering us towards the street.

"I can take it from here," I said as we reached the parking lot.

"You sure, sweetie? It's no big deal," she replied, raising her eyebrows. I nodded, opening up the door and climbing out.

"Thanks," I called through the window, smiling at Moose and his mother before turning and walking the short distance home. Delilah prodded me with questions as I walked in the door, some of which I answered. I was finally able to get away and to my room, crashing onto my bed and falling asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated. I love seeing what you think about the story. Any suggestions or thoughts. Anywho, I love you guys anyway. Bye.**


	4. Tell Me

**To who asked, they might ask her, they might not. Who knows? Okay, I think you know.**

**This is like, suuuper long. It took up about four pages in word. W.O.W. I'm happy about it though. I wanted a longer chapter, and that's what I made. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Tell Me**

* * *

I awoke a few hours later with homework that still needed finishing and food that needed eating. Walking down the stairs, I entered the living room to hear Delilah talking to someone at the door.

"I'm pretty sure she's asleep by now, but I'll make sure to tell her you stopped by, Moose," she said. I could tell by her voice that she would have. The last two words are the key words. I stood from the seat I had taken and started to walk over.

"Thank you Delilah. And could you also tell her that-" he started.

"That what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I walked up next to Delilah. She looked over at me, smiling before stepping backwards and leaving to the kitchen.

"Hey," he said, a small smile coming across his face.

"Hey back," I replied, rolling my eyes. "What's up, Moo?"

"Moo?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side a little. "Nevermind. Anyway, on to business. Andie, Chase, and I were going to go to a club. They said you were there a few nights ago."

"Yeah. Fun stuff," I said, shaking my head and letting out a laugh. "So?"

"You don't seem like the hip-hop type to me, but you want to tag along?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, and made a face. "I don't know if I can. I crashed as soon as I got home so I need to get my homework done." My hand moved to the back of my neck as I shrugged and mouthed a 'sorry'.

Moose didn't seem fazed. He rolled his eyes, taking a step inside. "That's why I came now, at six, and not at nine when we're leaving. I figured you might need time for homework and stuff.

"Ahh, smart," I muttered, smirked at him and pulling him inside. Closing the door, I jerked my head in the direction of the dining room. "You want anything to eat? We're starting dinner soon… Right, Delilah?"

"Yeah, sweetie. The ziti just finished baking," she called from the kitchen.

"Oh, no. It's okay. I'm not that-"

"That's not an excuse. 'Not that hungry' isn't a plausible excuse," she interrupted, rolling her eyes a bit. "Neither is 'I already ate'."

Shooting me a glare, he took a seat at the table. Overdramatic. I took a seat next to him and waited for Delilah to come back out. That is, I had been before I heard my phone up stairs. Jumping up, I skipped up the steps and opened the door to my room. My phone lay on the bed, still screaming. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Andie.

"Hey Andie," I greeted, turning out the lights and heading back down the stairs.

"Hey. Did Moose come over to tell you already?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's eating here. No biggie. We'll meet you there," I replied, leaning against the arch that led to the dining room.

"Okay. Tell Moose I say hi. See you later," she said, another voice starting to talk as she hung up. I shut the phone, taking a seat next to Moose again, and smiling at Delilah. As she walked in. Moose raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, it was just Andie. You know, making sure you had gotten over here," I responded, running a hand through my hair to pull it from my face. After another minute of toying with it, I slipped it into a ponytail and pushed back the reluctant strands over my face. I let Delilah and Moose shovel out a bit of food before taking some myself. It was quiet for a few moments before I let out a squeak.

Looking over at a whistling Moose, I poked him back. He jumped a little and glared before turning back to his food. Delilah swallowed her food and let out a chuckle before she asked the stupidest question.

"So are you her boyfriend, Moose?" she asked, tilting her head a little. My eyes widened at her before turning to look at Moose. He looked completely confused, but just as shocked as me.

"Uh, excuse me?" he questioned, shutting his eyes and shaking his head a moment. It was almost as if he was clearing it out.

"Are you two dating?" she asked again, that same lovely smile on her face.

"No. No, we're not," he said slowly, his eyes starting to retract to normal size. I started to relax as well when she spoke again.

"Then how come you asked her two a dance?" she demanded. I was almost frightful how inquisitive she was. Such an overprotective parental figure, really. I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as I let my head rest on the table, my face facing Moose. I mouthed a 'No. Don't tell.' in his direction.

"It's not really a dance. It's a friend's house. There's going to be lots of dancing though, so I thought it would be fun. But really, Be- Alyssa and I hardly know each other," he explained, his voice sounding completely calm and believable.

"Oh," she murmured, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well, I'm done," I stated, picking up my plate and taking it into the kitchen. I heard Moose say something along the same lines before following in after me.

"I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition," he mumbled, dropping the dirty dish in the sink after mine.

"Neither did I, but no one expects the Spanish Inquisition," I replied wryly, turning around and leaning against the counter. "Ready for some homework?"

"Ahh, the dreaded question," he sighed, putting on a fake pout. I rolled my eyes at him before walking towards the stairs.

"Thanks! It was great, Delilah!" I called.

"Be careful up there!" she replied, causing my body to freeze half way up. I stumbled, my eyes wide and my face red with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with my grandmother!" I hissed as Moose pushed me forward.

"That's your grandmother?" he asked, a quizzical look on his face. I nodded, pushing open the door to my room and walking in. He followed after me, looking around it for a moment while I picked up my schoolbag.

"I only have two actual writing assignments, and that's math and English," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I'll be done soon."

"Mmkay," he sounded, taking a seat on my bed to look at my CD collection. In all honesty, it only took a half an hour to finish it up. The math was only a page and the English was simple. I let out a sigh, wondering what I should do next. Unlike other girls, I didn't take five hours to get ready. Give me fifteen to a half an hour and I'll be fine.

"Sooo…"

"Yeah," I replied, rolling my eyes. "This has now turned from fun to embarrassing to awkward."

"Definitely," he muttered, turning a little to lean again the wall my bed was pushed up next to.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" I asked him.

He looked confused for a moment before shrugging. "Fine by me."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me," I started, looking over at him to gauge his reaction. Moose stiffened a little, his eyes unmoving from mine. "Why… Why did you seem really… down in the dumps this morning? You know, when I first met you." His eyes moved from mine after a moment to his hands on his lap. I let out a light sigh, shaking my head and biting on my bottom lip a little. "Sorry. It's none of my business…"

"No. No, it's fine," he whispered. It took him a moment to start speaking again. "If I had a friend that was, as you say, down in the dumps, I'd want to know too… Well, there's this girl-"

"Ahh, and suddenly everything makes sense," I interrupted, a pained look coming across my face. He just nodded, looking up to meet my eyes again.

"Well, her name was… Her name was Sophie. I really, like, really really liked her. And it seemed that she liked me back due to the fact that she kissed me. In the rain. In front of other people."

"Wow…"

"She was definitely wow. I mean, it was like I would do anything for her," he murmured, looking down again. "We never officially went out, but that's because she left. My heart broke anyway. All she told ma was that she had gotten accepted to some really fancy ballet club in England and that we wouldn't have worked out." By the end of what he was saying, he was nearly in tears.

"Moose… I'm so… I'm so sorry," I said, my own eyes a little bit foggy.

He shrugged sadly. "I guess it was for the best, you know? I mean, she wasn't for me then… I guess," he muttered, once again looking up. "It really hurt though. I mean, she was… She was my first kiss and she just ditched me. Left me in the dirt."

"Moose," I murmured, getting up and sitting next to him. He just shrugged again. I let out a sigh before continuing. "From what I can tell, she's a very stupid person. She left you. It was her mistake."

Once again, I got a shrug. Even though I had only just met him that day, it hurt to see him so depressed. I bit my lip a moment before letting out a breath and pulling him into me. His arms immediately wrapped around me as the tears started to fall on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay," I whispered, slowly rocking us back and forth. He just nodded a little, hugging me tighter. "How about I get ready and we'll head out early. Get your mind off some things."

He nodded again, pulling away and looking into my eyes. He smiled sadly, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. "Thanks. I never told anyone the full story. I just… She left. They thought I was sad because of that. I don't even think I told them that we had kissed."

I smiled a little at him, giving his shoulder a squeeze and getting up. "You can tell me anything," I stated, opening up a drawer full of clothes and rifling through them. "So, white tank top, black short sleeved jacket with white striped on the sleeve, black cargo pants, and a pair of black and white vans. Good enough?"

"Perfect," he replied, smiling a happier smile now. I smiled back at him, holding up a finger to signal I'd be right back. After a few minutes of changing, I walked back into the room. He looked up from a book in his hands. Uh, a diary. My diary. Freezing in place, my eyes widened a little.

"Oh, uh, sorry. It- I-," he stumbled, closing it quickly and throwing it on the other side of the bed.

"What part did you read?" I muttered, shoving my face into my hands. My diary was a record of my life. The good, the bad, the lonely.

"The beginning… About your mom," he replied, scratching the back of his head. I nodded my head slowly, letting out a breath and throwing my clothes into a hamper. I walked over to my drawers again, opening one at the top that had a few hats and beanies in it. I pulled out a black beanie with a white stripe running horizontally near the edge. I heard a sigh behind me as Moose come up to stand next to me. "You can tell me anything too, you know."

I looked down at my hands before nodding. "I will, when I'm ready," I murmured, pulling out my hair and pulling it into a neater ponytail. I didn't use any makeup, as usual. Throwing my arm over his shoulder, I turned us around. "Let's ditch this place," I voiced, smiling over at him. I picked up my cell phone and stuffed it into one of the pockets on my pants.

"Let's."

Walking down the stairs, I called to Delilah that we were leaving. "Careful! No drugs or alcohol or sex!"

"Yeah yeah, okay!" I replied, my face set into a scowl. Moose opened the door and ushered me out, eager to get away. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and ran down the street.

"Flee!" he whisper-yelled. I let out a squeak and raised my other hand as we ran. We didn't stop until we were two blocks away. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Uh… We could go to the club early, rack up some extra wins… Or we could…" I trailed off, my brows furrowing as I thought.

"We could stop by my place," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"And do what?" I questioned, my eyebrows raising.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," he replied quietly. I rolled my eyes before walking forward.

"Let's just hit up the club," I said, turning around to face him as he started to walk forward.

"Fine by me," he declared, smiling and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Walking, it took us twenty minutes. Not too bad. We stepped into the club, him walking in front. Almost immediately I heard some cheers from around us.

"Oh, hold up!" the DJ yelled, raising his hands and stopping the music. "We have some junior royalty here! Give it up for one of the street champions, Moose!"

I nudged his shoulder, smiling and screaming. He rolled his eyes before pushing me back.

"Oh, oh! And who else? Miss Mystery from last night!" he called, pointing back at us. I let a smirk cross my face, waving at him. "Hello there! Dayum, you whipped that boy last night! Let's shout it out!"

Cheers erupted from around us again as we made our way through the floor. Church by T. Pain started to blast through the speakers, sending the crowd into hysterics. I let out a whoop before swaying along with the music. Some people began to move back as I freestyled. The song ended a few minutes later with me posing and the crowd screaming. Ooo. Apparently I was popular. Everyone began to crowd back in as a more mellow beat spread through. It was still fast, but definitely not as intense. At feeling hands wrap around my waist from behind me, I turned my head.

"Hey, Moo!" I greeted, my voice just at hearing level. He smiled, letting go before leading me over to the bar.

"Hey, you two!" said the bartender. He smiled, asking us what we wanted. I shrugged, just asking for a water. Moose got the same and the bottles were tossed over. On the house.

"You know, I didn't think you were a dancer at all, but I definitely didn't expect that!" Moose called, taking a chug of water a moment later. I shrugged, smiling a little.

"I traveled a lot, but the only thing that was always there was music and dancing. It was my safety," I replied, shrugging again. I took a large gulp of my water before handing it to the bartender to keep safe. Another calmer, but still pounding, beat came on as Moose led me into the crowd.

"Let's dance!" he said, smiling as we began to sway back and forth. It was way faster than a slow song, but still allowed us to move reasonably. We danced for a while longer, fast songs and slower songs mixing together. Walking over to the bar and dancing about a battle Moose had taken place in, we got our waters back.

"Moose! Beats!" came a voice. We turned, seeing Andie and Chase walking over.

"Hey!" we chorused, leaning against the bar behind us.

"How long have you two been here?" asked Chase, standing in front of us.

"An hour or two," replied Moose, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"What?! Are you serious?!" questioned Andie. We nodded.

"We've been dancing, winning some battles, been called royalty," I declared, taking a sip from my water.

"Hey!" The four of us turned to see a guy standing there. The others seemed to recognize him, but I didn't. "You two were sick out there. You beat them so bad!"

"Thanks," I said. He smirked before holding out his hand.

"I'm Tuck," he greeted, my hand clasped in his own for a moment. "You should come out for my crew. We could definitely use some talent like you."

"Tuck, she's with us," interrupted Andie, shooting him a small glare. Oh. I'm guessing this is a problem. He looked between us before returning her glare.

"If you want to be in a real crew-"

"Then I'm fine where I am," I stated, redirecting the meaning of his sentence. Tuck scowled, looking at the four of us before heading out. "What the hell?"

"He's a rival crew. Andie used to be with them, but they kicked her out for going to MSA. So, we started our own crew and won the title of champs at the Streets which they had previously ruled for five years," Chase explained, looking over his shoulder as Tuck left. I nodded my head, understanding a little.

"Dancing time!" called Andie, grabbing my arm and leading me to the floor. I grabbed Moose's arm, who in turn grabbed chase. I felt a few hands pat my back and fists tap my shoulder. It wasn't until an hour later that I decided to leave. Leaving the group to go to the bar, I took my water bottle from the bartender. Turning, I found myself in Moose's chest again.

"I've got to go too. My mom just texted. I'll walk you home," he said, grabbing his water as well. We called our goodbyes to the group as we walked out the door.

"I'm so tired right now," I groaned, stretching one of my arms out. Moose let out a chuckle, shaking his head a little at me.

"You'll get more used to it after a while," he replied, shrugging. I let out a sigh, rubbing a hand over my eyes. We we're still a few blocks away when my phone rang.

"Alyssa, it's Delilah. Time to come home," she said into the phone.

"I know. I'm walking back now," I replied. She 'okay'ed before I hung up. I felt Moose's arm around my shoulder again and I happily leaned into the embrace. Hey, I was practically the living dead. After another twenty minutes, in which we were mostly silent, I reached the front steps.

"Thanks for the invite and walking me home," I said, smiling at him and leaning in to give him a hug.

"No problem," he whispered, a shiver almost escaping from me. "Promise me two things?"

"Depends," I replied, pulling away and raising my eyebrows.

"For one, stay away out of trouble and from Tuck and the 410 Crew. They're trouble itself," he started. I nodded my head. Tuck had seemed a bit creepy anyway.

"And two?" I asked.

"Two is that you'll tell me something. Talk to me. Don't keep yourself bottled up," he muttered, looking down at his hands before looking up into my eyes. Words got caught in my mouth and my mind stopped functioning. I couldn't do anything for a moment before he let go of my gaze.

"I- I, uh… S-sure. It'll… It'll take some time," I murmured, looking sideways and down the street. He enveloped me in another hug, pressing me tightly against himself. My arms wrapped around him in return as my head rested on his shoulder. "I will…"

"I believe you," he responded quietly before pulling away. "Goodnight, Alyssa."

"Night, Robert," I replied, a small smirk on my face. He let a small laugh out before, turning and waving goodbye as he left. I rolled my eyes at his back as I opened the door and went inside. I found a note saying that my grandmother had just gone to bed, so I went to hit the hay myself. So many thoughts ran through my head. I could hardly sort them all. The night had been… amazing.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this little... kinda large portion of the story. I would still appreciate reviews. They're amazing and I take them to heart. It may be a few days or so before the next is up. It might be shorter of a chapter, but it'll be a good enough size. I love you guys, as always.**


End file.
